


Love is Present

by Verudaru (veldygee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Victor is smitten, Victor is trying so hard to be the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/Verudaru
Summary: Victor doesn't know that Yuuri's birthday is in a few hours.He has prepared nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya readers!
> 
> First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI (29/11)!!!! The most gorgeous katsudon in the entire univese whom I love so much. I wish you all the happiness in the world and hope you are having a fantastic celebration with Victor and your friends and family <3 
> 
> So this fic is written in celebration of Yuuri's birthday. The title is a pun (LAME I KNOW) and I was rushing writing this in like a couple of hours. I was not planning to write anything, but as I saw the birthday celebration unfolded in twitter and tumblr, I just went "i can't. i need to contribute. I NEED TO SHOW THE WORLD HOW MUCH I ADORE YUURI". And hence this fic was born. 
> 
> Again I am so great at prioritising because I have a big exam coming in in just a few hours, but well what can you do right right
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic because I love writing this so much. I am so weak for any smitten character okay and these two are just too much.
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed. Suggestions and pointers are welcome. I will reread and edit later.
> 
> Once again, happy 24th birthday Yuuri!!! <3

Victor was proud to say that in his twenty seven years of being alive, he could count on on hand how many times he felt panic. He prided himself in how people could depend on him to always show and stay calm. But right now he was losing his calmness. All because of one question that Yuuko said just a few hours before, after the Nishigori weekly dinner in Yu-Topia.

“So, what are you getting for Yuuri-kun's birthday tomorrow?” asked Yuuko casually as she was putting on her shoes. Victor was about to leave as well to have a late drinking with Minako. Takeshi and the triplets were outside already. Victor froze.

“Sorry what?”

“Present for Yuuri-kun—“ Yuuko repeated with a sweet smile and wide eyes, conspirationally. “Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm just curious—umm Victor?” Yuuko stopped to look at Victor's blank expression. Yuuko gasped in realisation. “Oh my—you—“

“I didn't know,” Victor confirmed weakly. He felt himself starting to sweat cold. “Yuuko, I didn't know!” Victor hissed. He had just officially dated Yuuri for a few weeks after Cup of China and now he had fucked it up already. Prior to his relationship with Yuuri, Victor had never been in any relationship before where he felt so strongly toward the other, where he wanted to stay, forever, where he just felt in his gut that this was it.... but he had been in many hook-ups and this—birthday—was supposed to be the first thing that he should have covered already. But with the coaching, getting to know each other, getting used to life in Hasetsu, and just happily falling in love with Yuuri, Victor somehow managed to forget this one crucial information. He was _so_ doomed.

“Hey, Victor?” Victor was snapped from his thoughts and stared at Yuuko again who tried to give an assuring smile. It didn't help. “It's fine. You just knew him a few months ago and you two are so busy.”

“It is not! Birthday is special! I am just getting to be his boyfriend, but now this? He will break up with me. He will think I don't care enough and I am not worth it,” Victor pressed with a whine. He checked at his watch and it was already closing to nine. None of the shops still opened at this hour. With only three hours left before Yuuri's birthday... what could he give then?

“Relax, Victor! He definitely won't break up with you, don't be silly. Just tell him. He won't get mad. I promise you that,” comforted Yuuko and then she smiled widely with an idea. “My idea is you can make him breakfast in bed or just pamper him like a queen. He will be super happy with it!”

Victor considered the idea but he sighed dejectedly because it was not enough. As Yuuri's boyfriend (the first, and hopefully the only), he wanted to give him somethingextra special. Victor sighed and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Minako, cancelling their fun drinking session. Victor felt his heart sunk even deeper when he just now realised why Yuuri's expression was a bit off when Victor said that he would go out drinking with Minako. But Minako didn't say anything—but she probably thought that Victor had plans already. Victor needed his laptop.

“ _Arigatou_ , Yuuko,” Victor thanked Yuuko with his limited Japanese—he was learning. “I will need to do some research.” From outside, voices of the triplets were calling Yuuko to hurry up. Yuuko sighed and shook her head with a tired look that stated 'kids seriously'. Yuuko put on her jacket and then patted Victor's arm, her height barely reaching Victor's shoulder.

“No need to worry, okay? Don't stress yourself out! See you tomorrow,” Yuuko said before she exited the front door. Victor immediately removed his shoes and then walked back inside to his room—where he found Yuuri was laying down on his bed, reading a novel with some music playing out in the background. Yuuri looked behind in surprise when he saw Victor on the doorstep.

“Victor! I thought you were going out with Minako-sensei?”

“I changed my mind,” Victor said, his brain struggled to find any excuse on why he returned. He expected Yuuri to maybe sleep in his own bedroom, because they might be in a relationship now, but they hadn't yet slept together—in literal context—every night. Not that Victor didn't want to, because he loved cuddles and he loved Yuuri, but Yuuri was still getting used to it. Victor would not rush anything before Yuuri himself was ready—but now while he would definitely be happy that Yuuri was here in any other situation, right now with the emergency he had, he wished Yuuri didn't decide to be on his bed right now. “I want to spend the rest of tonight with my boyfriend instead,” continued Victor lamely. It was answered by warm soft smile from Yuuri, his cheeks flushed lightly, which managed to make Victor's heart clenched just so.

Yuuri sat up, to then reclined himself on one side of the bed. Victor smiled despite the urgency he felt and sat on the other side, moving closer and put his arm around Yuuri as the younger man wrapped his arms around Victor's torso, snuggling close and sighed in contentment. Victor tightened his hold as his heart skipped a bit. He loved this man so much.

After a few minutes of just happy cuddling, Yuuri loosened his hold on Victor to then repositioned himself so he was half reclining on Victor and continued reading his novel, written in Japanese. Victor pressed his lips on top of Yuuri's head before he grabbed on his laptop that he left on the bedside table. He glanced at Yuuri who was fully concentrated on his book for a few seconds before he opened his browser and decided to do some internet browsing. For once he was thankful for the fact that Yuuri couldn't read Russian cyrillic script. He browsed on amazon and then on several other online shopping websites. He googled on present ideas but he came up with blank. Victor started to feel frustrated with himself. He was not good when faced with sudden thing. That was true that he could be impulsive but only when those decisions only mattered to himself. Victor muttered a few curse words in Russian when he saw the clock on his laptop. Just twenty minutes before Yuuri's birthday and Victor still got nothing. Yuuri glanced at him with frowns on his face.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” replied Victor vaguely as he didn't know what else to say. Yuuri looked at him closely for a few seconds, before he put a bookmark on the novel and put the book aside. Yuuri turned so he was facing Victor more comfortably. He glanced to a side, almost as if he was hesitating, before he looked at Victor's again, his cheeks were redder than before, his brows furrowed in concern.

“You know that you can tell me anything, right?” asked Yuuri. “I—I don't want you to think on your problem on your own.” Yuuri's hand reached towards Victor's and gave it a squeeze, before he gave a hesitant smile. “That's what being boyrfriends mean, right?”

Victor held the hand in his tighter and closed his laptop. Victor's heart swelled with the amount of love he felt at this moment. Here he was trying to cover up the mistake he made and Yuuri was comforting him. Yuuri might get upset that Victor hadn't prepared anything for his birthday but this boy that had always kept surprising him, even during moments like this, deserve only the truth from him. Victor took a deep breath and smiled regretfully.

“There is something...,” Victor started and he tried to compose his words because he didn't want Yuuri thought for a second he didn't care of him, because Victor did. Very very much. “I haven't got you anything.” Yuuri looked at Victor confused.

“Haven't got me anything for...?”

“Your birthday!” admitted Victor regretfully. “Yuuko asked me what present I've prepared for you, but I had nothing! Because I just knew from her that your birthday is in about ten minutes—“ Yuuri stared at him and Victor felt panic once again. “I'm sorry that I didn't ask. I should have but it slipped my mind and I have nothing for you and I am really sorry Yuuri,” finished Victor lamely. He waited for a few seconds but Yuuri didn't say anything. Victor sighed sadly and he was going to leave and beg for forgiveness later, but before he could so much as move a centimetre, Victor was getting tackled-hug by Yuuri.

Yuuri was burying his face in Victor's shoulder, his arms tight around Victor's neck and body. Victor was too surprise and too confuse to say anything before Yuuri released him and peered at him from above, towering above Victor for once. He was smiling so widely, his cheeks puffed just so with the stretch of his smile, his eyes were so fond. Victor was definitely confused now.

“Yuuri?” asked Victor unsure. Yuuri shook his head and muttered his name with something along the word 'baka' which Victor knew means idiot in Japanese. He then leaned down to kiss him once, twice and then thrice. Soon Victor lost count and he was too weak to resist Yuuri's kisses.

They were out of breath just a moment later and when Yuuri leaned away, he was still grinning away, as if Victor had missed some kind of joke.

“I can't believe you were worrying over that, _Vitya,_ ” teased Yuuri playful, using the russian pet name that Victor had asked him to use earlier this week. “I don't need any present, when I have you already,” said Yuuri who stopped for a few seconds and then whose eyes widened in surprise at his own bold declaration. His face was getting redder now. Victor's heart clenched again fondly at the sight above him. Victor released a sigh and then put his palm on Yuuri's heated cheek, slowly caressing Yuuri's face who was looking at him tenderly. Victor kissed him slow and sweet, to let his affections be known. When they broke apart, Victor glanced at the clock on the far side of the room. Five minutes after midnight. Victor grinned.

“Happy birthday, _moye solnyshko.”_ Yuuri's smile never wavered as he leaned down and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about YOI on tumblr [@hartfulloflove](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com)
> 
> also im just so weak with Yuuri calling Victor Vitya okay ssshhhhhhhh


End file.
